Cherry Blossoms and Skate Boards
by lovelycurse4912
Summary: Haruno Sakura is the new girl at Konoha High. When she falls hard for the school heartthrob Uchiha Sasuke, their actions just may upset the school's carefully balanced social hierarchy. But sometimes, anarchy is just what we need. SasuSaku
1. Shake It

**LC:** Do the Disclaimer!!!

**Gaara and Sasuke (hiding behind a curtain):** No!

**LC:** Do it!!!!

**Gaara and Sasuke:** No Way!!!

**LC: **Don't Make Me Get The Fan Girls In Here!!!!!!

**Gaara and Sasuke: **Fine. (come walking out from behinde the curtain, Gaara in a Panda costume and Sasuke in a Bird costume both looking very embarrassed and sour) **LC** **Does Not Own Naruto! **

**Sasuke: **If she did, I would quit being an emo bastard and come back to Konoha to be with Sakura.

**Gaara: **And I would fall in love with some chick from Suna.

**LC:** Gaara! Well, Please enjoy the story and don't forget to Review!!

* * *

"Sakura. Sakura. Damn it! SAKURA!" I heard someone shout to me. I opened one eye to take a look at who had the nerve to wake me from my sleep, staring down at me was my big brother, Morio.

"Get off me," I told him, pushing him away from me, which caused him to trip on an unpacked box that was behind him. "Serves you right," I muttered, pulling the covers over my eyes. I heard Morio grumble about 'annoying and arrogant pink-headed demons' before I felt my covers get ripped off me and being pulled off my bed.

"Up. Come on Sakura-chan. It's our first day at our new school. Do you want to make a bad impression?" he thought for a moment. "Wait, don't answer that."

I smirked. "Fine. I'm up. Happy?"

"Ecstatic. Now get ready, and if I come up and find you still asleep, your going to be walking to school for the rest of the month," he warned. I was about to say something but he cut me off, "And I'll take your skateboard." He said looking smug.

"Humph," I grumbled as he walked out the door. Our parents move us a lot, which doesn't affect them, considering that they aren't here most of the time. You see, well my parents travel a lot. They used to take Morio and I, but we got in trouble for missing to much school. So now, while they are in foreign countries, we are stuck at wherever we are living at the time. Now, we are stuck in Konoha.

I took a quick shower and put on a pair of black baggy jeans, an army print t-shirt, and my trusty black high-tops. I glanced in the mirror, what I saw staring back at me was a slim, skater chick with a wide forehead, emerald green eyes, and pink hair. I shrugged and went down stairs.

"Hey. Hungry?" Morio asked me, looking at me.

"Nope. Let us go!" I shouted, pointing to the door that led to the garage, and taking gigantic steps towards it. Morio smiled, as he followed me to his blue truck.

"Got your bag?" he asked me as we were driving to our new school.

"You know, normally, that's something someone would ask before they leave the house," I told him, matter-of-factly.

"Do you have it?" he asked again. I reached behind me and picked up my black and red messenger bag.

"Skateboard?" he asked. Again, I reached behind me and pulled out my skateboard. After a few more minutes of silence, Morio said, "We're here." I looked up to see us parked in front of a huge building crawling with teenagers. We started attracting attention almost as soon as we stepped out of the car.

Morio smirked at me, "You ready?' he asked.

"One minute," I told him, running back to the truck and pulling out my skateboard. Returning to the bottom of the stairs where he was waiting I said, "Okay. Let's roll." With that we walked up the stairs, receiving many odd stares (_A/N Ha! Get it? Stairs Stares? No? Oh…well…okay then lol)_.

When we walked to the office (well, Morio walked. I skateboarded) we where greeted by a young woman with shoulder-length blonde hair. "Hello," she smiled.

"Hello," Morio smiled back. I was to engulf in riding my skateboard around the office to reply. "My sister and I are new here…" he trailed off.

"Oh, of course. What are your names?" she asked, walking to a filing cabinet.

"I'm Haruno Morio and she is Haruno Sakura," he stated, keeping an eye on me. He was always taking care of me; he's been like that since we were little. Always yelling at the boys who picked on me, though it didn't help much, considering I always beat them up myself.

"Ah, here we are," she said handing our schedules to Morio.

"Thanks," he said walking towards the hall, motioning for me to follow. When we were out side the office, he handed me my schedule. "I gotta go find my homeroom. I'll see you later though, okay?" I nodded. He started walking away, but turned, "And Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't get into to much trouble," he smirked. He knew I had a knack for trouble.

"No promises!" I told him, turning away and riding towards my new homeroom.

After about five minutes of searching, I reached the room to find that most the other kids were already there. _'Oh, this will be fun!'_ I thought, adjusting my hat. I skated into the room, maneuvering around desks until I got to the window seat in the back row. After sitting down, I realized that everyone was staring at me as if I had three heads.

Soon, a spiky blonde haired boy got up and stood in front of me saying, "What are you all looking at? Don't you have anything better to do?" with that, everyone went back to doing whatever they were doing before I came in. "Hey," he said to me.

"Hey," I nodded.

"Uzumaki Naruto," he told me, taking the chair out of the desk in front of me and sitting backwards in it.

"Haruno Sakura," I replied.

"Those were some cool moves on your board there," he told me smiling. I realized that he was kind of annoying but nice.

I leaned on my desk, "You ride?"

"Yeah. Hey, some friends and me were gonna hit the skate park after school. You in?" he asked.

"Sure." I nodded, realizing that I had made my first friend in this town.

He leaned on his chair, "So, where you move from?"

"Oh, Village Hidden in the Waves," I told him, unaware that there were again eyes on us.

"Yo Naruto. What are you doing?" asked a kid with short brown hair, fierce wolf like dark brown eyes, and a dog on his head.

"Hey Kiba. This is Sakura-Chan," Naruto said gesturing towards me.

"Hey." I said, nodding in greeting.

"'Sup?" Kiba said, "And this is Akamaru." He indicated towards the dog on his head. The dog barked happily.

"He's cute," I commented. Kiba's eyes got big.

"Dude, is that your board?" Kiba asked me, I nodded. "Let's see something."

"'K." I nodded standing up, and indicating for Kiba to move to the side, which he did. I steered myself around the desks, when I got to the front of the room I did a double kick flip, to which Naruto started to clap. Kiba still didn't seem to impressed so I one of my favorite moves, a Heelie.

After a few more tricks, it was obvious that a few of the girls were jealous, not of my moves, but of all the attention I was getting from the boys. I honestly was not to surprise when I saw a book land right in front of me. Not being able to go around it, I ended up crashing. I waited for the blow of pain to infiltrate my body but it never came. After a few seconds, I slowly opened my eyes and found myself staring into another face.

This one was very good looking. For a few moments I found myself staring into his black eyes. We were broken out of our trance by a girl screaming, "Get away from him you little skank." I felt the anger inside me bubble as I jumped out of his arms and turned to glare at the group of girls.

"Who said that?" I asked, advancing on the group. A girl a few inches shorter than me with brown hair that reached her waist stepped forward, her hands on her hips. My pace quickend, soon I launched at her with full force.

I felt myself being pulled off of the pathetic girl. They were holding me by my waist, my arms and legs still trying to get at her. Then I heard a smooth voice in my ear, "Settle down." I turned to glare at who ever was holding me back and came face to face with the same person who caught me before. He took me over to Naruto.

"Sakura-Chan! That was awesome! Cherusii didn't even know what hit her," Naruto told me as the boy set me down. I pulled at the bottom of my shirt to get out the ruffles.

"Thanks, Naruto. That bitch deserved what was coming to her," I fixed my hat.

Kiba smiled at me, "I got to admit you got style, Sakura."

"Um…thanks?" Unsure if it was a compliment.

"Yeah," Kiba took the seat to my right.

"Well Kiba, Naruto. Looks like you got her under control," started the black haired kid.

"Wait a minute! Under control? Who the hell do you think you are?" I screamed at him. I hated it when people talked about me as if I were a problem that needed fixing.

"Wow, Sakura-Chan. Take it easy. It's just Sasuke," Naruto told me, standing up.

I was about to retort when I got cut off. "What's that supposed to mean, dobe?"

"Sasuke, you too. Settle down!" Naruto said.

"Just answer me, you jackass!" the kid yelled, I think his name was Sasuke, as he started to advance on Naruto.

"Hey, back off! What's your problem?" I yelled, glaring up at him, he was about 6 inches taller than me.

"My problem? I'm not the one who's with the mental case!" he screamed back at me.

"Who are you calling mental!" Naruto yelled from somewhere behind me.

"You!"

"Well you know wh…" I cut Naruto off by raising my fist and at the same moment felt myself being pulled back.

"What the fuck is up with you people and pulling me around by my goddamned waist!" I screamed to no one in particular, but it seemed that my little out burst got the entire class's attention.

"Aw yes, you must be our new student. Haruno Sakura, isn't it?" I heard the voice ask me and my feet were placed on the ground. I quickly turned around to see a gray haired (not in the sense that he was old, but his hair was literally gray) man with a mask covering most of his face looking amused. I nodded.

"Well, it's lovely to meet you. I am Kakashi-sensei. It seems that you have stirred up a few fights here," he looked skeptical at me. I shrugged in response.

"Anyway, welcome to Kohona High," he turned to the rest of the class, "Sorry I'm late. I got—"

"You liar!" Naruto shouted at him. Kakashi-sensei shrugged.

"Well, Haruno-san. Why don't you introduce your self?" he asked, taking a seat in his desk. The rest of the class sat down and looked up at me expectantly.

"I'm Haruno Sakura. I just moved here from the Village Hidden in the Waves," I said shrugging and sat down.

"Well, Sakura. What do you like to do in your spare time?" he asked, it was then I realized that the jerk was reading Porn! In a school!

I stood up again. "I like to skateboard and write."

"Very good. Does anyone have any questions for her?" he asked the class. Many hands shot up.

I pointed to a girl with buns on the side of her head. "I'm TenTen. How long have you been skateboarding?" she asked.

"Like since I was nine," I told her shrugging. I pointed next to a beautiful girl with long blonde hair.

"I'm Ino. Do you usually get into a lot of fights?" she asked me, her head tilted to the right.

"I don't know. When people piss me off, yeah." I told her, this was getting boring very fast.

"Well that's enough questions. Let's get to work." Kakashi said, standing up.

**SASUKE P.O.V.**

"So, Neji. Who are you going to the dance with?" I asked my best friend as we walked down the halls of Kohona high.

"I was thinking of asking TenTen. What about you?" he asked as he walked over to his locker, which was beside mine.

"TenTen? That's cool. I'm not to sure," I responded as I picked out my books.

"What about Ino? She likes you," Neji laughed as we walked to homeroom.

"Ino? I don't think so. I wish that there was a girl that could challenge me, you know?" I turned to him.

"Oh yes, must be terrible have beautiful women falling at your feet. I pity you," he mocked concern smirking at me.

"You know what I'm mean. It's just that all the girls here, save the ones that are taken," I looked at a glaring Neji, who was thinking of TenTen, "Like me. It's annoying. If there was one girl with the guts to turn me down," I sat on a bench, "Man, that would be hot." (A/N This in getting somewhat One Tree Hill-y, isn't it?)

"Uh, okay. This conversation is officially freaking me out. Let's just get to class, okay?" he asked me, looking scared. I nodded and got up.

When we got to class, I saw a beautiful pink-haired girl skating around the desks, doing tricks every so often. The baka, Naruto smiling and nodding in approval. Neji and I stood there watching for a few moments when a book was thrown in front of her board. Unable to maneuver around it, she closed her eyes.

Without thinking, I jumped in front of her and caught her in my arms before she hit the ground. After a few moments, she opened her eyes, revealing enchanting emerald green orbs, staring into my own black ones. We were like that a few moments, when a girl interrupted our trance by calling her a skank.

The pink-haired girl obviously didn't like that because she leapt out of my arms and questioned to the group, "Who said that?" her voice was sweet, but sharp at the same time, and was currently dripping with venom. Cherusii stepped forward, feeling brave, I guess, or stupid.

The new girl lunged at the brunette, tackling her to the ground. After a few moments of shock, I came to my senses and pulled the pink-haired ball of fire off the idiotic brunette.

"Settle down," I whispered in her ear, she turned to glare daggers at me as I brought her over to Naruto and Kiba, who seemed to be waiting for her to finish her spat.

After I set her down, Naruto congratulated her on tackling Cherusii. Then I heard Kiba calling her Sakura. 'Cute name,' I thought.

"Well, Kiba, Naruto. It looks like you've got her under control," I told them, but before I could leave the Sakura girl turned to glare at me.

"Wait a minute. Under control? Who the hell do you think you are?" she screamed at me. Apparently she didn't like what I said.

Naruto, being the dobe he is, cut in, "Wow, Sakura-chan. Settle down, it's just Sasuke." He told her. 'Just Sasuke? I'm not just anything, damnit!'

"What's that supposed to mean, dobe?" I asked him, glaring daggers at the blonde haired idiot before me.

"Sasuke, you too. Settle down!" he told me. I didn't need to settle down! I wanted an explanation!

I started to advance on him, "Just answer me, you jackass!" I yelled. I was continuing advancing on him, when the pink haired girl stepped in front of me.

"Hey, back off! What's you problem?" she glared up at me, there was no doubt I was taller than her and her skate bum friends.

"My problem? I'm not the one who's with the mental case!" I shot back at her, indicating to Naruto behind her.

Even Naruto could tell who I was talking about apparently, because he shouted, "Who are you calling mental?"

"You!" I told him.

"Well, you know wh-" Naruto was cut off by the new girl about to punch me, when Kakashi-sensei ran up and pulled her away by her waist.

"What the fuck is up with you people and pulling me by my goddamned waist?" she screamed at either him or me. I wasn't sure which.

"Aw yes, you must be our new student. Haruno Sakura, isn't it," Kakashi asked, setting her down. Haruno Sakura, cute new girl with a sharp tongue, eh? She nodded to his question.

Kakashi looked at her, "Well, it's lovely to meet you. I am Kakashi-sensei. It seems that you have stirred up a few fights here." Sakura smirked and shrugged. Kakashi nodded. After a few moments of conversation and Naruto calling him a liar, he asked Sakura to introduce herself.

She stood up. "I'm Haruno Sakura. I just moved here from the Village Hidden in the Waves," she said, shrugging and trying to sit back down.

"Well, Sakura. What do you like to do in your spare time?" he asked.

She stood up again. "I like to skateboard and write."

"Very good. Does anyone have any questions for her?" he asked the class.

She pointed to Neji's crush, TenTen. "I'm TenTen. How long have you been skateboarding?" she asked.

"Like since I was nine," The girl looked bored, then pointed to Ino.

"I'm Ino. Do you usually get into a lot of fights?" she asked, she probably was actually curious. Ino isn't that smart.

"I don't know. When people piss me off, yeah." She smiled then sat down. Then Kakashi continued on with the lesson.

During the middle of class I got a note, this one was from Neji. _'Look's like you got your wish, a girl with the guts to turn you down. To bad she hates you now.'_ I looked and saw Neji paying attention, but with a smirk on his face.

I scribbled back _'Clever. But I will get her to go to the dance with me. Just watch!'_

**SAKURA P.O.V.**

The rest of the first half of the day went relatively smoothly. When I walked into the lunchroom with Naruto, Kiba, and another kid who I had become friends with, a lazy ass named Shikamaru, the talking stopped considerably.

"So where to boys?" I asked, ignoring the hungry looks from a large amount of the male population.

"Come on," Naruto said as the others started walking to a table near the back that was obviously off limits to the general public. I sat down by Kiba and across from Shikamaru, who was left of Naruto.

After a few moments of conversation, two girls sat down. A blonde girl from my art class with blonde hair that was in four ponytails and a girl with short black almost purple hair and white eyes. The blonde sat by Shikamaru and the one with white eyes sat by Naruto.

"Oh, Sakura. This is Temari. She's my girlfriend. And that's Hinata, she's dating Naruto." Shikamaru explained, gesturing first to the blonde then the black haired one.

"Oh hey," I said nodding to them.

"Hey. Your in my art class, huh?" the blonde asked, smiling. I nodded.

"And you look familiar, too," I told the girl named Hinata. She smiled.

"Yes, I s-suppose I m-might. I'm in y-your M-math class," Hinata smiled shyly.

"Oh, sorry." I smiled sheepishly.

"D-don't worry it's o-okay," she nodded. We talked for a few minutes, and then I felt someone come up and rest their arms on my shoulders, then lean on me resting their head on the top of my own.

I saw Kiba and Naruto glare at him; they obviously didn't like people coming back to their table. "Dude, what's your problem?" Kiba asked. I smiled at the worked up boy.

"It's cool, Kiba," I told him before turning around and kissing the person on the cheek. Everyone at the table looked shocked, especially after the person sat down and started picking at my fries.

"Hey, those are mine," I whined like a child at him, he laughed and shoved one in my mouth.

"Um…?" Temari looked at me. I smiled as I finished eating the food in my mouth.

"Oh, yes. Introductions. Okay. This," I gestured to the person on my right, "Is my big brother, Morio," he smiled and nodded in greeting. "And these, Morio, are my friends. Temari, Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, and Akamaru." I pointed to each one in turn.

"Pleased to meet you guys," Morio smiled, shaking his shaggy light brown hair out of his eyes.

"Yeah. Sorry about that man. Can't have a random stranger come up and start, you know, being like odd to one of our friends, especially if our friend is a girl." Kiba said.

"Hey, Sakura. I like these friends of yours. Now you've got protection when I'm not around." Morio smirked.

Then Naruto, who I realized said a lot of stuff with out thinking blurted out, "Not like she needs protection, though. Kiba, you saw her against Cherusii." I slapped my slightly large forehead with my hand.

Morio looked at me, "You got into another fight? Sakura, come on!"

Kiba cut in, "But that chick was asking for it. Seriously, first when Sakura was skating around the room (cause Naruto and I wanted to see some moves) she through a book at her. Then called her a skank! She asked for it!" Yay, someone actually tried to defend me (other than Morio, that is).

"Hm…" Morio contemplated the excuse, "Fine. But no more today! Oh, and I know you like your bad girl rep and all, but please, please, no lighting anymore desks on fire." He begged. I shrugged in response that was a fun day I recalled.

"Well, I got to go. They," he pointed to a group of seniors at a middle table, "are waiting for me. Play nice," he walked away.

"Wait!" I called after him. He turned and walked back, "I'm going to the skate park after school," I told him he nodded and walked away.

"Wait. That's your brother?" Temari asked, astounded. I nodded.

"Yeah."

"That is so cool! I have two brothers too. But they're in our grade. Gaara and Kankuro," Temari smiled.

"That's awesome. Morio is a year older though. He rocks," I smiled, eating what was left of my fries.

"I'm oldest. But they still try and take care of me. It's so annoying, them getting mad when I guy starts hitting on me! I mean come on. That's what Shika's for." She smiled devishily, we continued talking for the rest of the lunch hour. I found out that Hinata has a cousin who sometimes acts like her big brother. Neji, I think his name was.

The bell went off, signaling the end of our lunch hour. "Okay, that is officially the most annoying bell I have ever heard." I declared as Kiba, Temari, and I walked towards the Science room. Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru had other classes.

We kept walking until we reached the room, before we entered, Temari warned me, "Sakura. This teacher, Orochimaru, is a complete freak. Not kidding, be careful, okay? He isn't to kind, either." I nodded, and then we walked into the room.

As soon as I saw the teacher the inner me thought, **'She wasn't lying.'**

'_No, duh!'_ He reminded me immensely of a snake. He had very pale skin, black hair, and yellow freaky snake eyes that sent shivers down my spine. What was the worst though, was the evil aura he gave off, like he wanted to watch you die slowly and painfully with his yellow eyes.

'**Do you have any clue how creepy that just sounded?' **she asked me.

'_Nope. But it's true, isn't it?' _

'**Well ya, but still.'**

'_Just shut up!'_

He turned to look at me and smiled, which made me want to run and hide behind Morio, "You must be our new student. Welcome, my name is Orochimaru-sensei. Please take a seat by, hmm…" he consulted a seating chart on his desk, "Uchiha Sasuke." He finished with that smile again. I'm guessing I looked confused, because Temari, steered my shoulders around desks until we reached on in the back, behind a boy that looked very familiar in some way.

After I sat down, I asked, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

The kid turned around and smirked, but before he could answer I cut him off, "Your that dude!"

"I suppose I am, aren't I?" his smirk was pissing me off.

"I hope you are or this little conversation we're having would be all for nothing," I smirked straight back, **'Oh ya, that got him,'** my inner self told me.

He smiled and leaned closer to me, "Aw, that would be an immense pity, wouldn't it?"

'**Oh, he's good,'** my inner me told me again. _'Shut up. I can take him!'_ I was not about to loose my pride to my alter ego. That would be down right disgraceful. "That it would. So it's save to assume that we both think that you are that guy that I first thought you were, correct?" (A/N  Oh, This is fun!)

"I certainly hope so. Or it could be some bizarre coincidence that you and I had similar scenarios that happened sometime with people that oddly resembled each other," Sasuke (I think that's his name)'s ebony eyes shined from the sun.

'**Ha! Just admit it! This guy is way better than you!**' Inner Sakura screamed.

'_That would mean that he was better than you, Miss. I'm-So-Smart._' I informed her. **'Shit! Your right! You'd better win this!**'

"Now, that certainly would be a bizarre coincidence. Though, that would mean, that the person who I had met who oddly resembled you from said bizarre coincidence would have your, dare I say it, extremely odd hair style. Which I have never seen on anyone else in all of my life," _'oh yes. That rocked. The dude is speechless. I win! Haha!'_ The inner me started to do an extremely odd victory dance.

'_Don't do that,'_

'**Your just jealous of my friggin awesome moves,'** she retorted.

'_Oh, yes. That must be it,'_ I replied sarcastically.

"So I think it is extremely safe to say that yes I am the dude from you mishap this morning with Cherusii." He smirked again. **'WTF! How can he do that?'** she yelled._ 'Do what?'_

'**Still smirk like that!' **

'_Oh, no clue.'_

"That's good. It would be rather odd if you weren't, wouldn't it?" I asked, we had, by now; both leaned in until we were about a foot apart.

"How so?"

"Because, that would mean that you knew about my 'mishap' with Cherusii, which would rather make you look like somewhat of a stalker."

"I guess it would," he laughed. **'He has a cute laugh,'** she told me.

'_Eww! Just got back from lunch!'_ I yelled back. We didn't get along very well, my inner self and I. "What's your name anyway?" I asked him. He looked confused, probably because most girls at this school knew every thing about him and followed him around.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Oh. I'm Haruno Sakura." I told him, putting out my hand. My brother often told me that I'm too polite to be a skater.

He shook my hand, "I already know that. We have two classes together so far."

"Oh. Ohhh yeah. Homeroom, which is English and Science. Sorry," I apologized, blushing at my forgetfulness.

"For what? Why should I be mad for that?" he asked, looking amused.

"You know, Uchiha **Sasuke**, you are one strange guy." I informed him.

"Ha. Haruno Sakura I could say the same to you. But you know, change the guy thing." I laughed. Sasuke smiled, both of us oblivious to the glares we were receiving.

"Okay, class. Let's begin," Orochimaru began. For the rest of the day, it seemed that everyone avoided me except my newfound friends.

* * *

**(Tenten and Sakura come walking on stage only to see Gaara and Sasuke in cute chibi Animal costumes while LC's eating popcorn)**

**Sakura:** What happened to you two!?!?!

**Sasuke:** The demon child. points to LC

**LC: **Muahahaha!

**Tenten: **Oh My God!! Ha!! This is to good! starts rolling on the floor with laughter

**Sakura: **She's right! Haha!!! starts laughing with Tenten

**LC:** They're right! We should share this with the world! takes out a digital camera and starts taking dozens of pictures

**Gaara: **LC! Come back here!! Sasuke and Gaara start chasing after LC on stage

**LC:** Don't forget to Review!!!!!


	2. Skeptics and True Believers

A/N: I want to say thanks so much for the reviews!!!! They enspired me to get up and write more chapters! I really hope you like this chapter! It took me a while and I don't like it as much as the first one but its just basically a filler chapter.

**Snickerdoodle-sensi:** Thank you so much!!

**Gothic Saku-chan:** Here ya go! Thanks for the review: )

**Sony89:** Thank you: )! I love Morio! He's kinda modeled after one of my good friend's older Brother. They both rock.

**Not so sweet dream: **Thank you! Here's the update!

**anime-naruto-rox-16: **LOL!!! Your review made me burst out laughing, then my sister came in and was like 'WTF?' then I started craving Mountain Dew because of your review! Lol!! I'm sorry it was so short!! lol Thanks! Here's your update: P

**eekCHOMP:** Here's an update! 10/10? blushes Aw shucks, thanks. lol. Thanks for the review!

**LC:** Ha Ha! I have the power!! (running around holding the camera)

**Gaara: **Give us that camera!!!!! (chasing LC)

**LC:** Never! Never I say!!! Muahahahahah!!!

**Sasuke:** We mean it! Hand it over!!!

**LC: **No! My camera!!!

**Naruto:** Run LC, Run!

**Gaara:** Don't encourage her!

**Naruto: **Ha! This may take a while, better get on to the story!

* * *

**

* * *

**

"Yeah, but did you see her face? Priceless." I laughed to Temari and Hinata, as we leaned against the lockers waiting for the guys.

"T-that w-was hilarious, Sakura-chan," Hinata agreed smiling at me. Temari nodded in agreement.

"'Sup ladies?" Naruto asked, skating up to us on his board.

"H-hi, Naruto," Hinata smiled at her boyfriend. 'They make an awesome couple,' I thought to myself.

He put his orange sweatshirt clad arm around her shoulders, making her blush a lovely shade of pink. Temari and I shot each other knowing looks.

"Where are the others?" I asked looking around for Kiba or Shikamaru.

"Not sure. Last time I saw them, they were going to get their stuff from their lockers." Naruto shrugged skating in a circle in front of us. Yes, these boys were definitely similar to me.

It looked like he was about to say something else, when he was ran into by a brown and tan blur sending him flying of his board and onto the ground. Kiba stood up from the ground and smirked at his accomplishment. Shikamaru came up beside him and sighed, saying something about troublesome immature tactics.

"Kiba, you jack-ass!" came an angry moan from the ground where Naruto was rubbing his head gingerly.

"Sorry, but that was to good of an opportunity to give up," Kiba laughed, dusting off his tan sweatshirt.

I laughed along with him, "That was hilarious! Good job, Kiba!"

Temari sighed, "Oh please. Don't encourage him."

"Yeah. If his ego gets any bigger, he wont be able to fit through a door." Naruto agreed, standing up only to be knocked down again by Kiba. Soon they were both rolling on the floor exchanging insults like "Shut your trap, Fox boy!" and "Screw you, Dog breath!"

I raised an eyebrow at the sight and shrugged, turning to Shikamaru to ask him a question I found out he was kind of busy with Temari. So, I turned to Hinata, "Is it always like this?"

She smiled softly, "You mean Kiba-kun and Naruto-kun fighting and Shikamaru-kun and Temari-chan making out?" I nodded as if my head was attached to a string. "Always," she laughed soon I joined in.

"Hey Sak!" someone called down the hall towards us.

I turned to see Morio running to us except his sweatshirt was off, showing a t-shirt that showed his muscles. Now, I'm not stupid I know my brother's good looking. Anyone can tell you that. With his sky blue eyes and shaggy light brown hair that falls into his eyes just the way it makes most girls crazy. But as much as it pained me to admit, he was no Uchiha Sasuke. Ever since Science when we had our little conversation I couldn't get that condescending prick off my mind.

Morio ran up to me before handing me his sweatshirt. "What's this for?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at the group of girls staring at my brother with hearts in their eyes.

"It's supposed to rain tonight and you don't have a jacket," he told me, ruffling my pink hair laughing.

"But what about you?" I tried to straighten my hair with my fingers, by now Shikamaru and Temari had separated, as did Naruto and Kiba.

"I got the truck. Besides, aren't you going to the skate park?" he sweat dropped. Oh my lovely big brother. What would I do without him?

"Oh yeah," I grinned sheepishly scratching the back of my head with my hand.

He laughed. "Well, I gotta go. Have fun, and be home by six. If you aren't I'm coming and getting you myself." He warned and I knew he was serious. He'd done it before many times.

"Yes, mum." I mocked. With a quick good bye and a hug he was off.

"Well, you guys ready?" Naruto looked at us. I nodded, as did the others.

"Well, then we'll see you later. Hinata and I are going to the mall." Temari smiled then hugged her boyfriend.

"See you. Have fun." Hinata smiled as she too hugged her boyfriend.

"Aw. So cute," Kiba mocked as his dog barked in agreement.

"Jealous?" Temari mocked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of what? Being single rocks. No strings attached." Kiba smirked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Psh. Yeah, whatever. See you guys later." Temari smiled before she and Hinata walked off.

"So where to?" I asked, looking at the three good-looking males before me.

"The Skate Park?" Kiba asked, shrugging his shoulders. With agreements from the rest of us Kiba lead us out the school doors and down an alley.

"Okay listen up, Sakura," the three boys stopped and turned to me, each had unusually serious looks on their faces. "This is really important." Naruto told me.

"What is it?"

"Well," Shikamaru started, his lazy look replaced with one of the up most intentness, "Konoha isn't like most cities. You see, basically every kid for about 20 miles out side of its limits is in a gang."

Naruto continued for him, "Like us, we and now you are Skaters. Every gang usually gets along fine but…"

"But?" I raised an eyebrow. Kiba then took the conversation.

"But you see, the Angst's (A/N: Not permanent, just until I think of a better name) and the Skaters don't get along real well. About fifteen years ago, there was a huge fight over territory."

"You make it sound like we're packs of dogs." I laughed, but stopped when I saw they weren't joking.

"It's kind of the same thing. Each gang's got their own territory. We're usually allowed on each other's turf but the Angst's were starting fights with us on our own ground, claiming it was there's. Even though everyone knew it wasn't, they just wanted to piss us off. Well, soon fights started breaking out every about every week. The good thing was though; the Skaters could call on fellow skater outfits for help. There are about three groups of skaters now; we all share the same territory though. But the Angst's can call on their friends too.

Mainly, the other gangs kept out of it, only coming in when one of us was really in need. It was just rumbles. Nothing serious, broken bones were probably the worst. But one Skater group I guess went to far. Bringing up things that aren't supposed to be brought up in rumbles. So one Angst got crazy. He brought a gun to a brawl. Back then, worst you brought to rumbles were pipes and knifes, not guns. When one skater opened his mouth about something, he shot him. Killed him.

That was all it took to start a blood bath. A huge gang war started. Fights went from occasionally to every other day. Soon, things cooled down. The deaths stopped, but the violence didn't for a while. But they did; now when a group of Angst's pass a group of Skaters in the street, it's usually glares and minor threats. But there's this gang of Angst's that haven't forgotten what was said. They're called the Sound 6 (A/N: I know the groups real name is the Sound 5, but I'm counting Sakon and Ukon separate) and they still got it in for the gang of skater's who started talking that one day." Shikamaru explained, leaning against the wall, as he talked Naruto and Kiba lowered their heads and set down their boards. A sign of respect, for the lives lost I'm guessing.

"What are the Skater group's names?" I asked, I was now intrigued. I think I heard a few years ago about an under ground gang war that occurred years before. This is it, I guessed.

"Shinobi. The other groups are Gasshiri and Suna." Kiba answered, picking his board back up.

"Oh. Which are we?" I asked, finally grasping what this meant. I wasn't safe, and that's how I'd always liked it.

"Shinobi." Naruto muttered as he too picked up his skateboard off the ground while watching for looking reaction.

"…Wow" I screamed, looking stricken. So this…gang as they called it wanted to hurt us? Wow. So much for standard procedure here. "Wow."

"So…you gonna drop out?" Naruto asked hanging his head, looking much like a five year old who just got caught doing something wrong.

I took a deep breath, "No. You guys are my friends. And it's gonna stay that way and if that means getting involved in a gang war, then bring it on." I smiled looking at their stunned faces before all three, even Shikamaru, glomped me.

"Aw, I feel the love!" I mocked, shoving the guys off me. "But you guys got to promise me something." I told them as an after thought.

"Yeah, sure Sakura-chan!" Naruto smiled at me.

"If this war does get worse, you guys wont go looking for fights." I stared hard at all of them, looking for a reaction.

"Deal. But if Suna needs help we're definitely going in there." Naruto stated with a nod of his head. I smiled and agreed and we started walking to the skate park once again.

"So, what did you think of the school so far?" Kiba asked as he went down the half pipe.

"I'm not sure yet. It's cool I guess." I stated shrugging my shoulders indifferently.

"Well tomorrow, you'll get to meet the rest of the teachers." He told me coming up on the other side, doing another trick.

"What do you mean?" I asked, deciding it was my turn to go, as I jumped of the side and road down the ramp.

"Well," Naruto explained from the other side of where I was previously standing, "You came to school on a block day."

"Block day?"

"Yeah, on block days you have only four classes. Then on the next block day you have the other three. It's to troublesome." Shikamaru explained, taking his turn.

"No wonder the classes were so long. I t-" I was cut off when a loud, but some how familiar voice called out to the boys.

"Yo. Brats! Who's this with you!" I turned around and almost fell off the jump. Standing there looking as tough as always (but a little bit older) was Mitarashi Anko.

"Anko?" I screamed, jumping down from the half pipe and running to her.

"Who are you?" the brunette haired woman asked me, looking at me skeptically. I laughed inwardly at my stupid ness before taking of my hat. I always wore a hat skate boarding and tucked my hair under it so it wouldn't get in my face. No wonder she couldn't recognize me.

Anko gasped, "Sakura?" before sweeping me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Hi Anko!" I laughed, hugging her back but with a little less force. She held me at arms length and examined me, taking in every aspect of my face.

"I haven't see you since you were what? Ten, Eleven?" she laughed before hugging me again.

"Um?" Kiba asked from behind me, taking in the odd sight. "Anko how do you know Sakura?"

"Oh we go way back." Anko smirked before turning to me again and laughing, soon I joined in. Anko was one of those people whose emotions are just contagious and you can't help but being affected by them.

"Anko! Anko!" Naruto yelled, reminding me immensely of a five year old. "You've got to see Sakura-chan skate! It's amazing!"

Anko smirked before slinging her arm around my shoulder. "Of course I've seen her skate. I'm the one who first taught this maggot how to ride." At this statement, the boy's eyes got wide. I remember when I was little I really wanted to try skating so my mother took me to the local skate park and got me lessons, and the teacher was Anko. We'd gotten very close, but then I had to leave Village Hidden in the Clouds and we'd never seen each other since, until now.

"What?" Naruto screamed, looking amazed. I guess he had a right to, I mean he just found out his new friend and 'gang' member was taught how to skate by Mitarashi Anko, a huge name in skating.

"Yeah." I nodded, smiling. Anko was like the sister I never had, we were close and had a bond no one could break and apparently that was still true.

After a long explanation on how Anko and I knew each other and a few more hours of skating, I was home. Or what was home for now, until we move again, I just didn't have the heart to tell Naruto and them.

As I walked through the door, the smell of something cooking filled my nostrils. Morio was quite the cook; I'd give him that. "I'm back!" I called before walking down the hall towards the kitchen to find Morio standing there with a spatula in his hand and an apron around his front.

"Oh very manly." I commented to him before walking over and opening the fridge to get out a soda.

"Shut up, Sakura. A real man wears an apron." He laughed, setting two plates in front of us before eating dinner, sending me a glare when I scoffed.

"Well I'm gonna go to bed." I told him when I finished my dinner, before walking upstairs and changing into my pajamas. I sat and stared out my window into the starry sky. That's why I chose this room; it had a huge window that saw basically everything going on for a set of miles. I sat on the couch that was placed under it and got lost in the starry bliss.

After a few minutes, I walked into my bed and lay down, and my last thought was 'Good night, Yuki.'

* * *

**Gaara:** (panting) How can a girl who can scarcely do 10 push ups in gym have that much energy?

**LC: **Because I'm gifted!!

**Sakura: **(poking a passed out Sasuke) ...wow.

**LC:** Review Please!!!

A/N: I'm going to be gone untill the 24, so please be patient if I don't get around to updating! I'm visiting my big sister for a week. Please review!


	3. That's What You Get

**LC: **Hola compadres!

**Naruto Cast: **WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!

**LC: **Ah...tehe...out?

**Naruto Cast (running after LC with a chainsaw): **GET HER!!

**LC: **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

**Author's Note: Eekk! I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOO sorry for the wait! But, in my defense, there has been a lot of crap going on in my life, one of my family member's just died from cancer and we we're trying to plan his funeral at the moment, so for the past six months, I haven't had a lot of time to sit down and actually write. But I will not discontinue this story! I promise! And I know this is a short chapter, but hey, it's something, eh?**

* * *

"SAKURA

"SAKURA!" I heard someone scream as I got out of the truck, I turned to see Naruto running towards me at full speed. As if on reflex I sidestepped twice trying to avoid him, only to have him run straight into Morio's truck. The rest of the group walked up to me, Kiba and Temari laughing while Hinata and Shikamaru chuckled.

Upon hearing the noise, Morio walked over to the other side of the car, where we were standing. I heard him growl something before he pushed Naruto off his 'baby' and inspected the damage.

"Your so lucky you didn't dent it," he warned, pointing a finger at Naruto who was grinning sheepishly. He then turned to me, "Have a good day, Sak. I'll see you later."

I nodded as he turned around and left. "Nice, Naruto. Let's get to class." I smiled at my new friends. They nodded before we started walking to our respective homerooms.

"So, Naruto. Where'd you go after the skate park? You like totally disappeared." Kiba stated, turning and looking suspiciously at said person.

Naruto smiled and turned towards a blushing Hinata. "We had a date." Temari and I 'awed', causing Hinata to blush even more. I stopped by my locker and tried opening it; only to have it is jammed.

"Damn it." I muttered. Typical, not even a week in and already one of my school supplies hates me. I mean seriously, I don't know what these inanimate objects have against me. I didn't do any thing to them…I think.

"Here let me get that," I heard a voice whisper in my ear. I turned around as quick as I could to see who was violating my personal space. In front of me stood a boy about my age with fire red hair and pale green eyes, like the color of grass while it has frost on it. He also had a tattoo with the kanji symbol for love on his forehead, as my eyes traveled down; I saw he too had on skater-like clothes.

I moved out of the way to let the boy try and open the locker from hell. "I'm Sakura. And you are?"

The boy didn't even spare me a glance as he opened the thing before turning to me. "Gaara. Sabuku no Gaara," he stepped out of the way and handed me the lock that was supposed to be on it. Sabuku, that name sounded very familiar to me before it clicked.

"Wait! Your Temari's brother!" I exclaimed, feeling quite proud of myself that I came up with the answer before the guy left. I have a tendency to do that. Gaara smirked before nodding. It looked like he was about to say something else before he was cut off by a loud voice from behind me.

"Gaara! Already met Sakura-chan? She's our new Shinobi!" Naruto yelled from right by me, making my ears develop a high pitch ringing in them. Gaara seemed to esses me before answering. Then the blonde turned to me, not noticing that I was still trying to get the pain from before out of my ears. "Sakura-chan! Gaara here is the leader of Suna. Another skater group!" Wow. Didn't see that one coming. This cold, distant, panda looking kid was the leader of Suna? Okay… Luckily, before I had to answer the bell rang. Yeah, that thing was definitely on my list of things to destroy.

Hey! Maybe that's it! Maybe the bell heard my comment yesterday and now all the appliances are conspiring against me! Hmm…sneaky bastards. After realizing that both Naruto and Gaara had already left I sent a glare at the clock before walking to my homeroom class.

After walking in and taking my seat by Naruto and Kiba I felt someone watching me. Oh well. I turned to the boys. "Man Sak. I still can't believe you were taught by Matarashi Anko. That's amazing!" Kiba yelled, getting all the class to look at us oddly. I sent him a glare and placed my hand over his mouth to stop him from speaking further. Unfortunately, that didn't stop Naruto.

"Yeah. How come you never told us?" Naruto faked a hurt look on his face, his azure eyes shining.

"Dumbass. She only knew us for a day!" Kiba looked at him with a 'You've got to be kidding me' face.

"Aw, but it already seems like we've known her for years." He let out a dramatic sigh, making me role my eyes.

"Now don't be going sentimental on me, boys." I warned, picking up Akamaru from Kiba's jacket and setting him on my lap before spoiling him with praise. "Aw. Who's a cute puppy? Who's a cute puppy? Aw, yes you're such a sweet heart. Yes, you are." What? I'm an animal lover.

"Talk about sentimental." Naruto muttered, sitting down in the desk next to me. I sent him a glare before I turned back to look at the little dog in my hands.

We went back to our conversation until we heard the door open; I looked up to see him. Uchiha Sasuke. Someone somewhere most definitely hates me. When I saw him walking towards us with one of his friends with him, a brown haired good-looking boy with pupiless eyes, I quickly looked around the classroom. Crap, there were only two seats left, one behind me and one behind Naruto.

The two sat down, the Uchiha behind me and his friend behind Naruto. "Haruno." He greeted, sending me a smirk that sent a tingling feeling down my spine. Oh no. There is no freaking way in hell I like him. Nope. Nu-uh. Not gonna happen.

'**To late,'** my inner smirked at me, her eyes dancing with amusement.

'_You're an asshole.'_ I replied lamely. Seriously, what do you say to that? It's not like I can deny it.

"Uchiha," I replied back, nodding to him, which made him smirk at me all the more.

I looked over to see Naruto pestering the poor brown haired kid, who looked like he wanted to strangle the blonde. "Naruto." I laughed. "Leave the poor kid alone. You're annoying him." I chided. Oh god. I'm turning into my mother! My eyes unintentionally widened at the thought.

"Aw! Come one, Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined, causing Kiba to break out laughing. I was saved from answering by a beautiful blonde walking towards us. Probably a fan girl.

I looked to Sasuke to see his reaction, which clearly read 'Oh shit.' I smirked at him.

Surprisingly, the girl walked right past Sasuke with out a second glance and stopped in front of me, giving me a hard stare. At first I tried to ignore her, but finally I had to ask.

"Can I help you?" The girl, Ino I think was her name, smirked at me.

After a few moments she answered. "I don't know. Can you, Forehead-girl?"

Oh my god.

No friggin' way!

No. Friggin'. Way.

I quickly stood up and jumped on the girl, engulfing her into a giant bear hug.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Ino! Ino! Ino!" I screamed, hugging the girl tightly, still jumping up and down.

"Sakura! Sakura! Sakura!" she repeated, laughing while hugging me back. After a few moments, I settled down and asked the million-dollar question.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I screamed at her, pulling her into another hug.

"Wow forehead. Sure haven't gotten any brighter, eh? I go to school here." The blonde laughed. I took that moment to examine her. Her body had…matured in some areas, you could say. Her hair grew out and her face lost its baby fat.

"Seriously? That's so awesome!" I told her, throwing my arm around her shoulders and turning around to see Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, and his friend all standing up with confused faces (well, Sasuke and his friend only had what would be confused looks for them) and looked like they were ready to stop me from tackling Ino.

"Sakura-chan? How do you know Ino?" Naruto asked me, tilting his head to the side. I laughed.

"Ino and I go way back. We were best friends when we were little-" I was about to say more when Ino interrupted me.

"And are still," she put in, smiling at me. I smiled and gave her another hug.

"But I had to move. I had no clue she went here though." I laughed at their confused faces.

"Sakura-chan! I'm confused!" Naruto whined loudly, causing me to roll my eyes.

I was about to retort when someone beat me to it. "That isn't hard, dobe." Sasuke smirked.

"Oi! Shut up, teme!" He screamed back, glaring at said Uchiha. I couldn't help but laugh at their childish antics. I turned back to Ino and started talking to her again.

"Oh my god pig! You look so different! You look so…so…grown up! It's weird!" I cried, pulling her down onto the floor with me to sit cross-legged, just like we used to do when we were young.

"Omg! You do too! So like, you skateboard now? Awesome. I so told you you'd find your thing. It's so awesome. I'm a cheerleader now. Now if only I can find a way to break Wantabe Ami's leg, I'd be head cheerleader." Ino smiled deviously, just like she used to do when we were little.

To be truthful, Ino's probably the only best friend I've ever had, besides Morio…and Yuki. But that's another story for another time. We've never stayed in a place long enough for us to get really attached to someone.

I was about four when my parents' books started to get big. Then when I was nine, we had to start moving. It was horrible for Ino and I to be separated, even Morio was devastated that I had to loose Ino too in such a short period of time.

I laughed, despite the total change in her outer appearance, this was still my Ino. "I'll get to work on it," I laughed, nodding to her. "Just point to her first so I know which one she is." Ino laughed.

"Well, she's kind of hard to miss. Purple hair, skanky clothes, and the worst layers you have ever seen in your life." She used her hands to signify the complete unevenness of 'Miss. Wanatbe Ami' 's hair. I laughed.

"That bad?" I asked.

"Totally," Ino replied, smiling. I smiled to myself. I hadn't been this girly in a long, long time. But Ino had the ability to drag out my feminine side, she always did.

Ino got a serious look on her face. "So, how are you holding up?" she asked, the worry edged into her flawless features.

I sighed sadly; I should've guessed that this topic would come up sooner or later. "A lot better. It'll be eight years this June." As I said this, I instinctively wrapped my arms around my stomach, literally trying to hold myself together. I started this right after the accident happened, and now whenever it's mentioned I seemed to do it.

"Eight years since what?" Naruto's loud, carrying voice asked from somewhere behind me.

I turned around and smiled at him. "Eight years since I moved away from Ino." Well that wasn't a complete lie. It had been almost eight years since we moved away. Ino gave me a hard glare. "What?" I asked defensively, looking away from her.

Ino was about to say something when the door opened. Everyone looked over to see Kakashi-sensei walking in, his porn book in hand.

Ino pulled me up and was about to walk away before she turned around again. "Wait. Forehead, let me see your schedule."

I nodded and started to dig into my school bag before pulling it out, taking with it other spare papers and books. I shrugged sheepishly before handing it to her.

English--Period 1--Hatake

Math--Period 2--Umino

Art--Period 3--Yuuhi

Health--Period 4--Jiraiya

Science--Period 5--Orochimaru

History--Period 6--Sarutobi

Study Hall--Period 7--Morino

"We've got English and History together, it seems. That's cool. Well, I'll talk to you later, forehead." Ino smiled as she handed my schedule back to me.

"Yeah. See you." I replied while taking my own seat.

'**Weird. She's the last person I'd expect to see here'** My inner told me, raising her eyebrow.

'_I know. It's kinda strange.' _I agreed.

**LC (tied up with rope and being pelted with rotten veggies): **Hey guys! Can't we please talk about this?

**Naruto Cast:** Grrrrr...

**LC: **I said I was sorry!!

**Hinata (breaking apart from large crowd of people): **Please review.

**LC (in background): SAVE ME!! SOMEONE PLEASE!!**


	4. Mr Brightside

**Authors Note: I'm baaack! Sorry for the wait, again. Death sucks. So does the end of the year. It means Tests. (. Anyway I'm back with a new chapter! This one is nice and long, though I'm not sure I like it very much. It was all kind of a blur to me, when I was writing it. Sakura seems kind of different too. Oh well, tell me what you think! I just finished the series Absolute Boyfriend. It was unbelievable! I love it! lol It's really good. If you like romantic comedy manga's, you'll love it too! Haha I'm shameless. And thanks to everyone who tried to save me from the fruit! It was really nice! I felt loved!**

**If you haven't realized it know, the chapters are named after songs that I think fit the title. lol Okay, Now I'm done. Enjoy! Cookies to the reviewers!**

EstherAngelofDeath: Haha! Take that Gaara! My savior! Yay! Thanks for the review! (hands you a cookie)

winrycherry101: (hands you a cookie) I'm glad you were excited! Now I'm excited! Yay! Here's the update!

naruto.luv.llamas: How mean! Do you have any clue how long it took to wash that darned tomato out of my hair? Ages! Jeez, Gaara's getting some action in these reviews. lol Thanks for the review. (cookie)

XxriotxX: Here it is! (cookie)

Unicornslove: (wipes away tear) Why thank you very much! I'm so glad you like my story! Thats so nice of you to say! (hands you two cookies)

BiTe Me BiTcHeS: Haha I love your name! And to answer your question; Of course! And a lot of it! (hands you a cookie)

Gothic Saku-chan: (cookie) Why thank you! Here it is!

sakuraxcherryxblossom: Haha It's okay, I have been quite slugish with my updates! Four months? Wow! I'm glad you liked it! Yeah, me and my friends do that kind of thing when we're together. That's where the idea came from. Favorite? Why thank you m'dear! (cookie)

**LC:** Hiya!

**Sasuke:** Oh great, she's back.

**LC:** And better than ever!

**Naruto:** That's good!

**LC:** Aw, Naruto. You're such a sweet heart!

**Sasuke:** (scoffs)

**LC (glaring at Sasuke):** Which is why I have big plans for you in the future!

**Naruto:** Really?

**LC:** Yup. Now, Do the disclaimer!

**Naruto: **LC does not own Naruto, or any of the lyrics used in this story.

**LC:** YAY!!

Cause I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr Brightside

Mr. Brightside by The Killers

"Well now, that attendance is done, go to your fourth period class." Kakashi instructed us, still reading his nasty ass porn.

'**Perv.' **Inner Sakura muttered, looking away in disgust.

Being the daughter of writers, I was taught at a young age the difference between good literature and bad literature. For example, good literature was books that would pull you into the pages like a tornado sucking Dorothy into Oz. Books like Harry Potter, Gone with the Wind, and The Lord of the Rings. Bad literature was books that made guys horny. Big difference.

"Sak, you coming?" Naruto called to me from the door way to the class room, sucking me out of my own little world.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry," I muttered, grabbing my stuff and following him. As we were walking down the hall I turned to him. "Where are we going?"

He grimaced, "To Health. With the perverted hermit." As he said this, I noticed that Kiba, who was walking with us, shivered.

"The perverted hermit? Please tell me that's not his given name." I laughed at my own joke. Hey, I am hilarious, thank you very much.

Naruto managed a weak smile, for my sake. "No. His real name is Jiraiya-sensei, but he's a total perv."

Kiba, looked at me, "Not to mention his weird fascination with toads. It's kinda creepy." I nodded, taking this new found information in. So apparently, all the teachers here are crazy. Great.

Aw yes, I can just see the travel brochures now. Hi! Welcome to Konoha! We have guns, gang wars, and psychotic adults! It's a wonderful place to raise your children.

As we walked into the class room, I saw that all the seats in the back rows were already full. We stood there a moment, contemplating what to do next, when a tall, creepy old man with long white hair and orange robes jumped up to us.

"You must be our new student. Haruno Sakura, correct?" I nodded, silently as Naruto and Kiba stood behind me. "Well, please take a seat in the front, so you can observe the lesson better." Great, just what I want. To watch your pervy self teach about human anatomy.

"Students, today we are starting a new unit. Sexual education." Even better. Apparently, the rest of the class wasn't to thrilled either, hearing all of the groans echoing from behind me.

To my right I heard Naruto mutter something that sounded a lot like 'Fan-fucking-tastic'. I turned around to look at him. "Aw, come on man. It can't be that bad." I've been through the sex ed unit in just about every school I've been in. It gets kind of old, but hey. It's not that bad. **(Authors Note: Oh yes. It is.)**

30 minutes later

Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Please, please, please get me out of here! You know when I said, 'It's not that bad'? Well I was wrong. Way wrong. It was that bad.

"Oh Soshi! That feels so good!" **(Authors Note: Sorry, I had to put that exert in.)** He was reading porn for the entire class! That friggin perv obviously didn't know that was illegal!

I turned around to look at Naruto only to find the poor boy in the fetal position on the ground, rocking back and forth with his hands over his ears. I turned to find Kiba in the same basic position.

Ah Ha! I'm a genius! I have found a way to block the unholy sounds from my ears. I slowly turned to look at Jiraiya-sensei, making sure he wasn't looking at me before I slowly (and totally spy style) turned to the ground on my left to find my book bag. I slowly (and again, totally spy style) reached into my bag and pulled out my ipod. I knew this thing was a gift from the gods!

I gently unzipped my hoody and pulled the ear phones through before zipping it back up again. Aw, that is much better. I couldn't hear a word.

I felt someone looking at me so I turned around to find Mr. High and Friggin' Mighty glaring (well, what would be a glare for him, the unexpressative prick) at me enviously. Sticking my tongue out at him I gave him a peace sign.

He raised his eyebrow at me before mouthing _'Real mature.' _

Smirking even more I pointed to my ear, mouthing back, _'Sorry, I can't hear you.'_

He rolled his eyes at me before looking forward, back to the pervy sage. Sucker. Slowly I started contemplated what made me so attracted to Uchiha Sasuke. Taking out a notebook, I started making two lists. One of things that made him attractive and one that made him a stupid git. Unfortunately my inner Sakura decided to give her opinion, just like she always has to do. The brat.

Attractive

Cute

**God, how shallow are you?**

Funny

**So are a lot of other guys…**

Witty

**Or an asshole… besides isn't witty and funny kind of similar.**

He's got that huge 'Knight in shining armor' thing down

**But we don't need to be rescued.**

Stupid Git

Full of himself

**Most guys are.**

Seems kind of preppy…

**So? Are discriminating against preps? I'm ashamed of you.**

'Won't you just pick a damn side?!' I asked her, getting annoyed with her shenanigans.

'**Shenanigans? Wow, great word.' **She mocked, taking a low bow.

'Screw you! You're just a figment of my imagination!' I really hated this chick sometimes. Don't get me wrong, she's annoying all the time, but sometimes I just want to take a hammer to my own head just to shut her up.

'**Yeah, a figment that you're fighting with. Who's more pathetic in this situation? You or me?'** God! Someone find me a hammer!

I felt a poking on my side; I turned to find a reluctant Naruto staring at me with Kiba behind him, gathering my stuff.

I pulled out my ear phone before asking, "Is class over yet?"

Naruto moved over to make room for me to get out of my desk. "Yes, thank god." I smiled before getting up and taking my stuff from Kiba with quick thanks. We started walking out the door before a voice called us back.

"So, Ms. Haruno. What did you think of my class?" The pervy sage asked me. I shuddered involuntarily before plastering a fake smile on my face.

"It was…" I coughed slightly. "It was…very…ahem…enlightening, Jiraiya-sensei." I muttered the ending. I felt Kiba and Naruto beside me shaking with held in laughter before I elbowed them both in the stomach.

"I'm very glad to hear that you enjoyed it. A writer is always pleased to hear his work is enjoyed," he smiled. Oh my god. He wrote that crap? I think I'm going to be sick! "Well, you three best be off to class." He smiled at us before ushering us out of his class room.

After we were far enough away, I turned to them. "I don't think I'm going to be able to go to fifth period."

Kiba nodded, "You guys up for ditching?"

"Hell yeah!" Naruto smiled while I just nodded. We agreed to meet at the front entrance as soon as we had all gone to our lockers to get out skateboards.

As we were walking out of the building, I turned to my boys (I was becoming accustomed to calling them that). "What about Shikamaru? Won't he be kinda pissed that we left him behind?"

Kiba laughed as Naruto answered. "That lazy bum? Where do you think he is today? He's already at the skate park. He hates health class, he's been ditching it sense the sixth grade."

"Are you kidding me? How has he gotten away with it for five years?" I asked, astounded. Five friggin' years? Holy cow that's impressive.

"We've been trying to figure that out too. You want to know what's really weird though?" Kiba asked me, setting his board on the ground and beginning to skate away.

"What?" I asked as Naruto and I caught up with him, skating farther and farther away from the high school. The farther away we got the more I realized how pissed Morio was going to be when he found out I had skipped school (again) to go skating. Oh well. There wasn't anything I could do about that now. Besides going back to school. Fat chance of that happening.

"Shikamaru's actually pretty smart. Sarutobi Asuma got him tested back in junior high; turns out he's a genius. He just covers it up by being a slacker." Kiba informed me, looking at me with a 'Go Figure' look upon his face.

"It's not fair." Naruto scoffed, glaring at what seemed to be an invisible Shikamaru.

"Weird. I'd never expect it." I mumbled, suddenly wondering how smart Sasuke was. I mean, I knew he was intelligent, but just how much so? Ugh, I've got to stop thinking about that boy. He's just another pretty boy with too big of an ego. He probably acts like that to every other girl in the entire school.

'**Besides, you don't exactly have top marks in Romance 101 yourself.' **Inner Sakura told me, rolling her eyes.

'_You know what? Hush up!'_ I told her, not paying attention to the outside world as I continued to fight with her. Big mistake.

You see, when using a skateboard down a crowded sidewalk full of pedestrians, it's not smart to have arguments with the voices inside your head. Not paying attention to these simple guide lines can cause certain events, one of those events being running into metal poles.

"Shit!" I cried as I sat on the ground, holding my hand to my throbbing head that had just gotten introduced to the pavement. Apparently the two didn't like each other. Go figure.

"Sak!" I heard Naruto yell as he ran over to me, checking to see if I was alright. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Oh yes. Just peachy. I was actually just considering breaking out into song and dance, but do you think that might be a tad bit too forward considering the size of the crowd?" I asked, still holding my head with sarcasm dripping from my voice.

He held his hands up in defense. "Okay, okay. You're right, stupid question. Sorry."

I was still glaring at the blonde headed idiot when Kiba ran up to us, both my board and his own under his arm. "I got it. Some little brat was trying to ride it when I pulled it from him." Kiba smiled, obviously proud of his little bullying session.

"Kiba?" I asked warily, staring behind him.

"Yeah?"

"Did that little boy have his father with him?" I asked again, my voice shaking.

"Oh yeah. That dude was huge. Way intimidating." Kiba laughed, handing me my board back, blissfully unaware.

"Um…Kiba…run!" I screamed, snatching my board from his hands and running in the opposite direction from the pissed off, over six foot, intimidating as hell dad of the little kid who thieved my board.

As I ran, I could hear other feet hitting the pavement behind me. I was wondering who it was, luckily I didn't have to wonder much more cause both Naruto and Kiba zoomed past me at the same time. Damn them and their long legs. Damn my physical inability to run fast for long distances. Damn…

I was continuing to add on to my list of things to damn when an idea hit me. I quickly threw my board on the ground and jumped on it, skating forward. I was much faster on a board than I was with my own two feet.

'**You're not very good at thinking on your feet are you? You've been carrying that board for what, five minutes now?'** Inner Sakura mocked.

'_Now is so not the time!'_ I screamed back trying to focus on the outside world. Arguing with her was what got us in this mess in the first place.

I was begging to catch up to the two males ahead, both of which had tried to desert me to the clutches of big daddy behind me. Out of sheer curiosity for my own well being I checked behind me to see how far behind he was. Good god, he was scarcely ten feet behind me! Stepping it up a notch, I propelled my board forward faster and faster.

When I passed my boys I turned towards them and stuck my tongue out in their direction. That's what they get for leaving me behind, the jerks.

Looking at each other almost simultaneously (which was kinda weird), they both threw down their boards and copied me. As we were all skating in the same direction, I turned to the boys.

"Make a right here!" I shouted, pointing ahead of me.

"Where? There's only that fruit stand there!" Kiba yelled back at me as if I was crazy. Whatever, I knew what I was doing.

I smirked at my boys. "I know!" With that I leaned to my right, swerving with the boy's right behind me. After swerving around the pissed off fruit cart owner, I turned to see how far away the pissed off dad was.

I couldn't see him anymore. That was a good sign. I turned back in time to see an alley up ahead that the boys were skating into. I quickly followed after them, not sparing what was behind me a single glance.

I came to see the two of them leaning against a wall, laughing loudly. I ran up to them and started doing the same. After hearing a noise I stopped and shushed the other two. The three of us backed up, further into the shadows.

Almost as soon as we did that, the father, the fruit stand owner and a small little boy who I imagined to be the son, ran past the alley, screaming about delinquents.

We started laughing again; harder than before if that was possible. As the three of us were rolling on the floor laughing, shadows emerged from an opening in the alley at the back of it.

"Well, well look what we have here." A dark voice called, jeeringly towards us. We stood up from the ground and grabbed our boards. This didn't look good.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a couple of skate rats." Another voice answered from what I think was his left, I still couldn't see very well.

'**Idiot. A couple means two.'** My inner scoffed; apparently she didn't like them either.

Three figures came out of the shadows, a female and two males. None of them looked very nice though. One of the boys was wearing what seemed to be a mask, but the other one seemed to be somewhat good looking. The girl was stunning, as much as I hated to admit it.

Both had black hair and dark eyes and all three had an unbelievably annoying condescending smirk upon their faces. I glared at them, my distaste growing even further.

For the first time the girl spoke. "What are you doing here? This is sound territory."

Akamaru growled low in his throat as Naruto answered. " Wow, Kin. You turned Sound, eh? Should've guessed, you always did love making the wrong decisions." The way he said it made me realize that there was more to the story that I didn't know.

"Oh stuff in, Naruto. Who's this you've got with you? Another skate slut?" The way she said it made me unconsciously ball my fist.

Kiba snarled. "She's our new Shinobi, not that it's any of you're business."

The girl, Kin, looked me up and down before scoffing. "Please. She doesn't have what it takes."

As soon as she said that, my infamous temper flared up. "Like hell I don't!" I yelled, advancing on her before Naruto grabbed my shoulders to hold me in place.

The three of them laughed. "Listen up, little girl. You're temper won't get you anywhere here. Don't test us." She said, mocking me. Her two companions looked like they were just fine, letting her fight her own battles. Some friends.

"Psh, I won't bother. I know you'd fail anyway." I spat, letting inner Sakura tell me what to say. If she was good at one thing, it was pissing people off.

The girl looked affronted. "Looks like someone's got a mouth too."

"She also has a brain and two fists." Naruto was still holding me back from punching the girls face in, but I wasn't so sure I could take her now. She was intimidating and seemed like she could hold her own in a fight.

'**Now's not the time for self doubt, missy.'** Inner Sakura screamed at me, wearing a general's outfit.

"Guys, lets go. These wannabes aren't worth our time." Kiba said, picking up our boards.

"Whatever, mutt. By the way, tell Shikamaru I said hi." Kin smiled viciously at us before she and the other two walked past us, but not before she not-so-subtly bumped into me.

As we were walking away I turned to the other two. "Who were they?"

Naruto sighed, "Those were a few new additions to the Sound, apparently." He ran his hands through his hair, obviously upset.

"I know that, but how did she know you guys?" I wasn't stupid, there was more going on then I knew about.

Kiba looked at me, a dejected look upon his face. "Kin was Shikamaru's girlfriend, for eighth and part of ninth grade." Wait, what? Shikamaru and her? Ms. Icky. No way, he was with Temari, that's just the way it was. "They were really close, we all were. But…"

"But what?" I prompted, wanting to know more.

"But she cheated on him, with Zaku, the black haired dude." Naruto muttered, anger written on his face. "It broke Shikamaru's heart. He'd barely eat, barely sleep. I didn't see him touch a board for months."

Now I have another reason to beat that bitch's ass, "When did Shikamaru and Temari get together?"

Kiba looked thoughtful for a moment. "Last summer, she asked him, well told him really, to go out with her. They've been going strong ever since."

"What about sophomore year?" I wondered.

"Well, for part of it he dated Tayuya then he dated Cherusii." Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick. "Believe it or not, a lot of girls like Shikamaru. No clue why though." Naruto laughed.

With that, the talking died down and we finished our walk to the skate park.

**LC:** Drama, drama.

**Sakura:** Since when can I skateboard?

**LC: **Since I got the idea for this story! So deal with it!

**Sakura:** Jeez, okay okay.

**LC:** Hmph.

**Tenten: **Review please!

**All:** Ja ne!


End file.
